1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses, e.g., organic light-emitting display apparatuses including thin film transistors (TFTs), may be used in mobile apparatuses, e.g., smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra-slim notebook computers, digital cameras, video cameras, or portable information terminal, and in electronic/electric products, e.g., ultra-thin televisions (TVs). Thus, they come into the spotlight.
For example, in an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a space between an upper substrate and a lower substrate has to be sealed to protect an organic light-emitting device from the outside thereof. To this end, a sealant is interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. Energy is applied to melt the sealant, thereby joining the upper substrate and the lower substrate together. In this case, the structural strength of a sealed portion needs to be maintained.